It is common for accidental damage to be inflicted upon the regulator body and or gages of a gas mixing regulator assembly such as one finds on an oxy-acetylene welding set. A typical regulator-gage assembly comprises a round regulator body having fittings for connection to the two gases to be mixed and a pair of gas pressure gages mounted on the regulator body and extending radially therefrom. The gages are relatively delicate devices and are extremely vulnerable to accidental damage by virtue of their extended disposition relative to the gas bottles and the regulator body.
The object of this invention is to provide a guard assembly which may be quickly and easily attached to a regulator-gage assembly so as to prevent much or all of the accidental injury and damage which might otherwise occur to the regulator-gage assembly.
Moreover, it is a further object of the invention to provide a regulator-gage guard the installation of which does not require the drilling and tapping of holes into the regulator body and which further does not typically require the removal and replacement of any screws, bolts, or other fasteners which might be part of the regulator assembly.